1. Field
A quantum dot device and an electronic device are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike bulk materials, intrinsic physical characteristics (e.g., energy bandgaps, melting points, etc.) of nanoparticles may be controlled by changing the nanoparticle sizes. For example, semiconductor nanocrystal particles (also known as quantum dots) may be supplied with photoenergy or electrical energy and may emit light in a wavelength corresponding to sizes of the quantum dots. Accordingly, the quantum dots may be used as a light emitting element emitting light of a particular wavelength.